Pit vs Galacta Knight
Pit vs Galacta Knight '''is GalactaK's sixth BAFW. '''Description S1E6! Kid Icarus vs Kirby! These two have the wings of an angel, but very, very different intentions! On top of that, they are also good with sword-like weapons! But will Palutena's general or Meta Knight's arch-nemesis win in this clash of the angels? Fight Hurry Pit! Palutena urged as Pit flew through Skyworld. A new angel had appeared recently, and was now killing off several inhabitants mercilessly. As he flew towards the area, a charred corpse of a member of Skyworld's army flew past. He looked round to see Galacta Knight fighting several memebers of Skyworld's army leaving none alive. He aimed his bow carefully. However, Galacta Knight noticed, firing a sword beam. Uh, would this be the guy, Lady Palutena? Pit asked. Yes. Palutena replied bluntly. By this pint, Galacta Knight was already in front of him. So, they send a boy to stop me. Hah! Very well, let us see what you are capable of, young one. Galacta Knight said, only to get sliced backwards by a dagger. FIGHT! Galacta Knight thrust his lance upwards, causing lightning to strike right by Pit, who dodged to get struck by the second, Galacta Knight flew over now, bringing his lance around, countering a blow from both daggers, before quickly jabbing at Pit's stomach. Pit narrowly flew out of the way, grabbing the knight and kicking him downwards. Galacta Knight simply flew back up, with Pit firing arrows to keep him distracted. Most of them hit. When Galacta Knight drew too close finally, Pit spun his bow around in a circle, cutting Galacta Knight badly. Galacta Knight created 3 sword projections, firing them at Pit, with all three either getting parried or hitting him in the arm. Galacta Knight then performed a drill spin, hoping to cut through Pit, but the Angel knocked him away. It seems I underestimated you, boy. Truly, you are powerful. But not powerful enough! Galacta Knight mocked, kicking Pit backwards, before performing several slash attack on his stomach, with a few missing, those missed few likely saving Pit's life. Pit tried firing a regular arrow again, but Galacta Knight blocked with his shield. In retaliation, Pit got out a staff, firing several shots at Galacta Knight, who simply dodged, until the last one hit his wing, throwing him backwards. Pit took this opportunity, using an ore club to fire a tornado at Galacta Knight, who spun into his own little tornado, flying at Pit's. Both clashed for several seconds, but eventually, Galacta Knight's won over, with him flying at Pit, who swung the ore club again, hitting Galacta Knight backwards. Blood could be seen coming out of Galacta Knight's mask and a shot from a staff left his eye red. Galacta Knight roared in pain and frustration, firing oh so many sword beams at Pit, who simply used orbitars to reflect them all, with Galacta Knight flying out of the way. He then flew upwards and spun down at Pit, who was caught off guard and hit, only for GK to get hit away with a kick and several arrows. Pit then used an upperdash arm to fire a ring of fire at Galacta Knight who, in turn, fired 27 sword projections at Pit. Great... sighed Pit as he flew through, seemingly unarmed as he punched Galacta Knight backwards, before kicking him away. That all you got? It's game over for you! Pit cried out, getting out a cannon, charging up a shot and firing it. As he did so, a butterfly wandered into Galacta Knight's path and landed on his lance. Palutena knew this meant trouble and bestowed on Pit his ultimate power. All right! The Three Sacred Treasures! But why? Pit asked. Why do you think? a voice from the smoke replied in a condescending tone, before a sword twice Pit's size nearly cut him in two. Morpho Knight flew out from the smoke, countering Pit's every attack with his daggers. Pit then flew backwards, firing beams of light from the sky, which Morpho Knight was more than happy to dodge, before firing a fiery face at Pit, who quickly put up his shield firing it right back at Morpho Knight, who took it full force, before teleporting behind Pit and roaring his rage to the world around him. He got out his sword and spun several times, with Pit using his shield to defend. He then leapt onto a chariot, the Lightning Chariot, as it rode past. Phos! Lux! On my lead! Pit commanded, with the two unicorns flying at Morpho Knight, firing energy beams at him while Pit fired an arrow of light, all of which Morpho Knight teleported out of the way of, but not the next ram, which was good enough to separate Galacta Knight and the butterfly. Pit then fired another arrow of light, which Galacta Knight put up his shield to defend against. Pit leapt off the chariot, flying right at the Knight and slashing at him, clipping the Knight's wings. Another arrow of light was fired, with Galacta Knight narrowly dodging. Pit then used the violet palm to firing homing projections at Galacta Knight, who used his shield, before slicing open a hole in reality. He then flew right towards the back of Pit, with the two of them fighting briefly, before Pit kicked him away, not seeing the giant strem of reality coming towards him until it was too late. He put up his shield, but by this point it was no use. Galacta Knight kickied him full force into the beam, vaporising him instantly. Nearby, a few figures looked on. Should we intervene? one asked. The other, a second masked figure, chuckled. Why not? I like a good challenge. To be continued... Conclusion The winner of this match: Galacta Knight! Category:What If? Battles Category:Hero vs Villain Category:Hero vs Anti Hero themed battles Category:Kid Icarus vs Kirby Category:Bow vs Lance themed battles Category:Angel themed battles Category:Boys only themed battles Category:Nintendo themed battles Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Battles between 2 different companies Category:GalactaK